Risking Love For Love
by jordigirl
Summary: Nancy's life is falling apart, who will she turn to?
1. Chapter 1

**Risking love . . .for love**

Nancy Drew walked away from her house swiftly, she was tired and angry and just needed to get away. She wondered how she let things get so bad, and when they did they actually began to get bad. Sighing, she slid into her blue mustang, which had been her friend for many years. She called it vintage, her husband called it trash. But it really wasn't that old, she had it since she was 18, and she was only 26. She slowly put her key in the ignition, and drove away from her house, her home. She turned the radio on and cried softly.

flashback (4 years before . . .)

"I'm sick and tired of taking second place to your detective work! Why don't you love me as much as I love you? I've stuck by you no matter what, now I'm pretty much fed up with it."

"You don't Ned! I love you more than anything, it's just that detective work is my calling, I love it. Without it I would fill incomplete . . . without you I would feel incomplete."

Ned looked at her with a sinister look in his eyes. "Frank Hardy sure seems to make you happy, you're always with him and never with me. I know you like him, I can see it in your eyes and don't lie because I know you better than anybody"

"I have told you a million times that Frank Hardy and I are only friends and I am sick and tired of having this fight over and over again. Real love is trusting. Don't you love me, Ned? Don't you trust me? Because I love you, I do, with all my heart. It hurts that you are so distrustful of me, I really wish you could have faith in me."

After Nancy said this she collapsed onto the couch and cried. She was physically and emotionally drained. She had just come back from a case in Europe that she was on with the Hardys. She had been near death several times during this case and did not need this emotional drainage. She felt the couch sink an Ned sat next to her. He rubbed her back and mumbled apologies. He told her he always loved her and trusted her; it was just that he was always so worried. Worried that someone more interesting would steal her away, or that she would get hurt in a case. Nancy slowly relaxed, knowing that he really did just care about her and he didn't mean to be a jerk (even though he could be sometimes . . .). The truth was though, she was really mad at him for being right about Frank Hardy. She_ was _attracted to him, who wouldn't be? He was handsome, intelligent, and sensitive. Before she met him she didn't think anyone could rival her love for Ned, and it scared her.

"Nancy," Ned began quietly "I have been thinking for a long time about something and I really need to know what you think about it."

After he said that he pulled a ring box out of his pocket and kneeled down in front of the couch. He looked down for a moment, smiled, then opened the ring box. The ring was beautiful, and Nancy gasped. He was asking her to marry him. She should've been more excited, she had been expecting and dreaming about this moment forever. Yet, she was just a placate sort of happy, the kind of happy you are when you don't exactly get what you want, but what you get isn't a bad trade-in. She was quite for a few seconds, then smiled and took his hands.

"Of course I'll marry you Nickerson, I've only ever wanted you." As he hugged her, she really wondered about how true her statement really was.

end of flash back

Nancy drove silently with tears rolling down her face. She was trying to figure out where she was going to go, what she was going to do, and how she was going to get through this mess. The song on the radio, Carrie Underwood's "Jesus Take the Wheel", reminded her so much of her situation. She realized she needed help. She couldn't always be the hero; she needed a shoulder to cry on. No matter how many times she prayed for the situation to change, it didn't. She knew it wasn't meant to be; prayer couldn't change someone who didn't want to be changed. She needed to go to a friend's house; she needed to see Bess or George. The only problem was George was out of town on a business trip and Bess had just had a baby girl, whom Nancy was the godmother of by the way, and had enough to deal with. Then, on a sudden impulse, Nancy turned her car around and headed straight for the airport. This wasn't like her, she didn't usually run away from her problems, but she felt that in this case she really needed to leave. She knew she wasn't escaping her problem, but she was taking a vacation from it.

flashback

There were only two weeks left until Nancy and Ned were married. The invitation had been sent out and everything that needed to be done was done. As the wedding got closer, Nancy became more and more unsure. Was she ready for this? Was she ready to be tied down? Was she ready to forget about Frank? If she was totally truthful to herself, she would've known that she loved him, all of him. But since she wasn't, she was just really confused. Frank and Joe had both been invited to the wedding and both said they would come. She was kind of hoping Frank would refuse to come, she wasn't sure what would happen if she saw him on her wedding day. She needed to be fair to both Ned and Frank, she didn't want to break Ned's heart. She didn't want to break her own heart. Frank was unattached, he had broken up with his longtime girlfriend Callie Shaw recently. When she had heard that news, she couldn't deny the joy it brought her. She remembered all those times that she and Frank worked together and how well they fit. They were a perfect team. She remembered the time they had to pretend to be married for a case in Egypt and how easy it was to pretend they were a married couple. She remembered how many times they came close to kissing, and the times they actually had kissed. Ned was right to worry about Frank Hardy, because she had fallen for him.

end of flashback

Nancy couldn't believe she was actually on a plane on her way to see him. She hadn't seen him in so long. What if he had changed? What if he didn't want to se her? She knew doubting him was silly, he would want to see her as much as she wanted to see im. She just had to sit back and relax until she reached Bayport . . .


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

Flashback

Nancy woke up on June 3rd tired and stressed. "It's my wedding day," she said to herself, " time to get up." She wondered why she wasn't more excited, then she figured it was probably just cold feet. She got up and looked around the room of her childhood, it would be the last time she would sleep in this room, except for visits of course. She and Ned had bought a house in Chicago, she had gotten a job at a private investigating firm, and Ned was working for a well-known advertising company. The beginning of their new life seemed very promising, so why wasn't she happier? She got up with a sigh and went downstairs for breakfast. Hannah had cooked up a storm. She had made every single one of Nancy's favorite breakfast dishes. Hannah turned around, and began to cry when she saw Nancy. Nancy understood and went to hug the woman who had raised her ever since her mother died when she was three.

"Hannah don't cry. I'll visit as often as I can, and I'll call every day." Hannah wiped her eyes and smiled at her little girl who had grown into such a beautiful woman.

" Don't worry about me, I'm just having a hard time letting go. But I am so glad you're marrying a good man, one that will take care, I mean, support you." Nancy laughed at Hannah's correction.

"Hannah thank you so much, I owe so much to you. I mean look at this breakfast!" Hannah and Nancy shared a laugh and an understanding smile.

"Hey, where's dad?"

Hannah told Nancy that her father was in his study looking at her old photo albums. He wasn't ready to let go yet either. Nancy fixed him a plate and took it to his study. She found her father slumped over her baby books smiling the smile of remembrance. He looked up at her and gave her a sad smile.

" Ahh, Hannah's outdone herself again I see." He said this with a choke in his voice; he was losing his baby girl. It wasn't only that though, he knew she wasn't totally happy. He knew her better than anybody. He knew her face expressions and body language. He knew she was holding back something, and it saddened him to see that the light had gone out of her eyes. This was supposed to be the most joyous day of her life. He hated to see that she looked tired and sad.

"Dad what are you doing? The photo albums are so old!"

" I don't know, it's just that you've always been my little girl, you're all I have. You mean more to me than anything so I need you to answer this next question truthfully. I mean it, don't even try to lie to me because I know you way to well. Are you happy? I mean really happy like a blushing bride should be?"

Nancy looked at her hands for a while, than the ceiling, almost like she was looking for the answer. She then searched her father's eyes. She knew he would know if she was lying so she decided to tell him the truth,

"No dad, I'm not ecstatic or excited or anything. I'm just tired and scared and I'm not sure if I'm doing the right thing." After she said this, Nancy began to cry and her father stood up to embrace her. " I love Ned, I really do Dad, he's a great guy. I'm just not sure if this is the life I want. I mean it's the life I always thought I wanted, I have always dreamed of marrying Ned. But I'm not sure if I'm in love with him anymore. I love him, but it's more of a comfort thing. I'm not sure what I want, and I'm getting married in 5 hours."

Carson looked at his daughter with sadness in his eyes. He didn't want her to be partly satisfied her entire life; he wanted her to live life to the fullest. He had to show her the importance of making the right decision today and not leaving it until it was to late. He explained all this to her as gently as possible.

"Nancy I love you and I know Ned loves you. Do what makes you happy sweetie, okay?"

Nancy looked up at her dad and told him not to worry. It probably was just cold feet and all the stress left over from planning the wedding. Then she quickly excused herself saying she had to get ready for her wedding.

end of flashback

Nancy looked around Bayport from the back of her cab. She hadn't been there in so long, but it all looked so familiar. She didn't know where Frank lived anymore, he had moved out of his parent's house two years before and now had his own apartment. Her plan was to go to his parent's house and ask them for the address. The taxi pulled up in front of the house she knew so well, and she paid the driver. She stepped out of the taxi and looked around. The house was so pretty, and the garden was still as beautiful as ever. She knocked on the door and waited nervously for someone to answer. Finally, she heard footsteps on the other side of the door. Then the door flew open and the person looked at her shocked.

"Nancy Drew," Joe Hardy said, "is that really you?"

Nancy smiled and hugged her old friend. "Of course it's me silly, I don't look that different."

Joe smiled and invited her in. He started asking her questions about how she ended up here. She just smiled and told him it was a long story that she would tell him later.

" Well you're definitely hotter than the last time I saw you, that's for sure." Joe said this with his famous flirtatious smile. Nancy laughed and hit him with the back of her hand.

"Joe who was it?" Laura Hardy asked from the kitchen. " Was it Frank? He's late he was suppose to meet us for dinner 5 minutes ago."

Joe took Nancy into the kitchen and when Mrs. Hardy saw her she stopped what she was doing to give Nancy a big hug.

"Nancy! I haven't seen you in ages. How are you? Did you have a nice flight? Are you hungry?"

Nancy laughed and hugged her back. She had always loved Mrs. Hardy, she was always so sweet to her, giving the motherless girl many tips for life. " I'm good, and yes I'm starving!" Nancy was thankful Laura hadn't asked her what she was doing there. She really wasn't ready to explain that one yet.

"Well we'll eat soon, Frank should be here any minute."


	3. Chapter 3

" I'm here!" Frank Hardy shouted as he came through the door of his childhood home. "Sorry I'm late, has Joe eaten all the food yet?" Frank walked into the kitchen and saw his mom, Joe, and the back of a tall, slender, girl with strawberry blonde hair. "Nancy!" Frank shouted surprised.

"Frank," Nancy said trying to stay calm and not to seem too excited, "it's so great to see you!" Nancy got up to give her long time friend a long hug. " How are you?"

"How am I? How are you? Wow I haven't seen you in 4 years, is everything okay? Don't get me wrong, I'm glad you're here and all, it's just that you're not a spur of the moment kind of gal."

Nancy's smile faltered at his questions, but she put on another bright smile that didn't quite reach her eyes. " I'll answer all your questions after dinner but right now I'm starving, so let's eat!" Frank looked into her eyes and read the desperation in them. He understood that she wanted to talk to him when they were alone, so her dropped it for the time being.

flashback

Nancy and her bridesmaids were preparing for the wedding in the back of the church. Nancy had so many butterflies in her stomach that she was praying she wouldn't puke. She looked at her reflection in the mirror and smiled. She had to admit she looked beautiful. Her long hair was swept into a fancy updo, and ringlets of curls surrounded her face. She was wearing a beautiful ivory dress that accentuated her perfect figure. She was wearing a pearl necklace that her father had given her that belonged to her mother. Her mother had worn it on their wedding day and he gave it to Nancy so she would have a part of her mother with her. To an outsider, everything was perfect, but Nancy was still fighting wars with herself. She had seen Frank and Joe come into the church, but ran away before they could see her. Frank brought too many feelings, too many doubts. She was going to get through this, she would be happily married and be Nancy . . .Nickerson- hmm maybe she wouldn't change her last name. Bess came in to tell her it was almost time to start. The best friends looked at each other and smiled, Bess was Nancy's maid of honor. Bess had been there with her and by her forever, and she suspected Nancy's nervousness.

" Just remember what you always tell me Nancy, if something doesn't feel right, that's because it probably isn't." Bess squeezed Nancy's hand and left the room. Nancy looked at herself in the mirror one last time before she left the room. She was still trying to convince herself it was cold feet. She figured she'd be fine after the wedding. Nancy took a deep breath, and left to join her father.

end of flashback

"That was an excellent dinner Mrs. Hardy," Nancy said as she pushed her plate away, " thank you so much."

The conversation had been kept light at the table. Nancy had asked Frank and Joe about their private investigating firm they had opened together, and she had asked Joe about his latest girlfriend. She was trying to keep all topics away from herself, and she was pretty successful.

" Oh, no problem sweetie," Laura replied with a kind smile, " I'm just glad you came to visit us."

"You still haven't told us why you came to see us Nancy, " Joe said as Frank gave him a mean glare.

" Can't a girl see two of her best friends because she misses them?" Nancy said with a nervous laugh.

Joe decided to drop it because of the way Frank was looking at him. They got up and cleared the table and helped Laura with the dishes.

" Well I should really be going," Nancy began " it's getting late and I need to check into a hotel."

"Don't be silly Nancy, you can stay with me," Frank answered with a smile, " I have a big spacious apartment all to myself and I wouldn't mind sharing it with my favorite woman detective."

Nancy smiled and accepted his offer. They said good night to Mrs. Hardy and left the house.

The car ride to Frank's apartment was filled with polite chatter. Nancy still trying to avoid her secrets, even though she knew she wouldn't be able to for long. Frank could read her like a book, and he soon would get everything out of her.

Ten minutes later Nancy and Frank stepped into the apartment. Nancy knew it wouldn't be long until Frank demanded she tell him everything, so she asked him where the bathroom was. She needed to collect her thoughts. He pointed her to the bathroom and she went in and stared at herself in the mirror. " What do I tell him? Do I tell him everything?" Nancy asked herself all these questions. She had a lot of secrets, but there was a big one she hadn't told anyone yet, and she was hoping he wouldn't be able to suspect anything. Nancy turned the faucet on, then off, then walked out the bathroom. Frank was waiting on the sofa with two sodas in his hand. She walked over to him, sat down, and gratefully accepted the soda.

" So Nancy what's up? You look really tired, different than usual. I know you; you wouldn't just take off of work to visit friends. If you did you would call first and probably bring luggage." Frank looked at her worriedly, waiting for her to talk.

" Uhhm, I would have brought luggage but I was in a hurry to get away, I felt like I needed to get out of Chicago, far away. I'm sorry I didn't give you any notice."

"Do you really think I care that I didn't give you any notice? It's great to see you. It's just that I'm worried, so stop stalling."

Nancy smiled at how well he knew her. She started to tell him about her troubles at home. She told him about how she and Ned fought nearly everyday about stupid little things. She told him how Ned always seemed to find something wrong with her; she wasn't home enough, she didn't give him enough attention, etc. She told him how Ned treated her when he wasn't in front of people. He was rough, and angry most of the time. He had begun to drink a lot, and came home drunk frequently. He demanded things from her that she didn't want to give him, and although he had never hit her, she was scared that he might one day if he was drunk enough. Nancy began to cry as she told Frank all of this. She was emotionally drained to her breaking point.

" Well today I came home to find him and a co-worker in our bed," Nancy said as she choked back a sob. I don't get it, wasn't I good enough for him?"

Frank was so angry, he felt that if he didn't calm down he would fly to Chicago and kill Ned Nickerson; He had never liked the guy. He was way too over-protective, and followed Nancy around like a puppy dog. Plus it didn't hurt that he had liked the girl he was in love with.

" Nancy, any guy would be crazy to not think you were enough for them. You're beautiful, talented, successful . . . you have everything. Ned is a jerk, I can't believe he's been treating you this way. It's all I can do to restrain myself from killing him."

Nancy smiled at Frank's last remark and looked him straight in the eye. She wondered on whether or not she should tell him the last thing. Could she handle it, could he handle it? She decided to wait until later, she had told him enough for now.

"Please don't tell everyone else yet, I'm not ready."

Frank looked at her and promised, and then he realized she needed to get some sleep. He led her to spare room and lent her pajamas to sleep in. She smiled gratefully and went into the bathroom to change, when she came back Frank laughed at how big his pj's were on her. She laughed with him, then gave him a kiss on the cheek and went to bed.

Frank watched her go with a sad look on his face. He knew she was keeping something from him, but what was it? She had gone through so much, and he seriously wanted to kill Ned. That wouldn't really help anything though, so he decided to go to bed instead, he would try to get more out of her in the morning.


	4. Chapter 4

Hey everybody, thanks for the reviews . . . and yea, you all guessed right . . .lol.

Chapter 4 

flashback

She couldn't believe she was married. It was over and they were at the reception. She was Nancy Drew Nickerson. She smiled politely at all the congratulations. She saw Ned laughing with some of his friends, and looked the other way and saw Frank. She couldn't talk to him; he would read all her feelings. It was too late though, he had seen her and was walking over.

" Nancy Congrats!" Frank said with a fake cheerfulness. He had just lost the one girl that he loved to a man that he felt wasn't worthy of her, he wasn't exactly in a good mood.

"Thanks," Nancy replied with her own fake cheerful voice, " I'm glad you could make it."

She looked into his eyes for a quick second and quietly gasped. He was hurting, and she was the reason. She knew him so well, and he knew her just as well. She understood Frank more than she understood Ned. At that moment she realized she had chosen comfort over true love

end of flashback

Nancy woke up in an unfamiliar bed. She was confused for a couple of seconds, but then she remembered all that had happened the day before and closed her eyes again. She didn't want to think about it anymore, she was sick and tired of regrets. She just wanted to live life again. She wanted to do what she loved best, and be with people who loved her. Maybe she would visit her dad and Hannah soon, she hadn't seen them in a while. Even though she had promised to visit them as often as possible, she had avoided all of their invitations because she didn't want them to see how unhappy she was. But now she had to tell her dad everything, it was time to tell him. He had supported her in everything she had ever wanted to do. She knew he wouldn't be mad at her for leaving Ned. She didn't know how he would feel about her being pregnant though . . . she wasn't even sure about that one herself yet. She had never wanted to raise a baby on her own, and she had never intended to get divorced. But she felt that she had to get divorced if she ever wanted to be happy again. She had to be happy about this baby. It wasn't the baby's fault that it was going to be born into theses circumstances. She just had to deal with this step by step. She was still in bed thinking when she smelled a _wonderful _smell coming from the kitchen. She had to admit she was really hungry. She got out of bed, and looked at herself in the mirror. She was a mess, but she had no brush, comb, or toothbrush, so she just put her fingers through her hair and ran down the stairs. She smiled when she saw Frank cooking in the kitchen. He had the radio on and was singing along with it.

"Good morning Frank," she said cheerfully, " sorry about the appearance."

"What are you talking about," Frank replied while flipping the eggs, " you look beautiful of course!"

Nancy began to laugh at the fact that he hadn't even turned around. "Well I'm starving and I came down to taste your wonderful smelling food."

" Well my lady, we have eggs, pancakes, fruit salad, and bacon. I know that you aren't into food that doesn't taste like old socks, but I thought I would make it for you anyway."

" Hey, health food doesn't taste like old socks and I bet you that I'll live longer than you. But I think your kind of food is just what I need today, so hand it over!"

Frank laughed as he mad them both plates and sat down at the table with Nancy. They shared a very pleasant conversation, both avoiding the topic of the night before.

"Geesh Nancy slow down," Frank said as Nancy reached for her third helping of pancakes, "what happened to health food nut girl?"

"Hey I'm eating for two people now so deal with it," Nancy said. Oh no, she hadn't told him yet . . .

"WHAT?"


	5. Chapter 5

Hey, thanks for all the reviews. This chapter isn't my best, but I hadn't written a chapter in a while. Sorry it took so long! I hope you enjoy it.

**Chapter 5**

Nancy was scared of how Frank took the news. They had been staring silently at each other for the last two minutes.

"Frank I'm pregnant." Nancy looked at him to see what he was feeling. She looked in his eyes and saw nothing. For once he was unreadable. He did look like he was struggling to say something though, and she wish he would just say whatever he was thinking.

"Well," he said in a flat voice, "are congratulations in order?"

Nancy understood that he wasn't sure how she was taking the news herself. He wondered if it was good or bad news to her before he decided if it was good or bad news to him.

"To tell the truth, I'm really not sure." Nancy looked up at Frank and she saw something in his eyes this time. It was sympathy.

Frank did have sympathy for her. He knew how things were going with Ned and how she would want to raise a baby with two parents. He knew how she was at a good point in her career, and how having a baby would put her career on hold for a while. He knew she was scared, and he didn't want to make it worst for her. He had to be happy for her and show her this baby would be a good thing. Even if he was a little mixed up about it himself.

"Wow Nance, that's big news. I know the timing isn't the best, but you should be excited. This could be a good thing." Frank smiled half-heartedly and got up from the table. "I have to go to work now, but if you need anything call me."

Nancy knew he was a little freaked out, and that he wanted to collect his thoughts, so she didn't ask him if she could go into work with him like she had originally planned to. She just nodded and watched him walk out the door. When he left, she went up to her bedroom and cried. She had messed her whole life up. If she didn't marry Ned she and Frank could be married now. If she had trusted her instinct then like she usually did, she could be pregnant with Frank's baby instead of Ned's. The baby could've had two great parents to love it. She could've been a partner at Frank and Joe's agency. She really messed up. She loved and respected Frank, and he loved and respected her. Yet, she messed it all up and was married to a man that she didn't love and was pregnant with his baby. And she hadn't even told him yet because she was too scared. He would probably be mad about it, he had said he never wanted kids. This pregnancy was his fault though, one of those many nights he came home drunk and angry. She had to tell him sooner or later, just like she had to tell him she wanted a divorce. She prayed that he wouldn't ask for custody rights. She was planning to make her life over in Bayside. She couldn't go back to Chicago; life was over for her there. She wanted to get an apartment, maybe get a job at a local agency, maybe even Frank and Joe's. She wanted to raise her baby in a loving environment. Just like her dad and Hannah had raised her.

Nancy was tired of thinking about problems. She got under the covers, and cried herself to sleep.

Frank was looking through some case files absently. He knew his mind wasn't on his work. His mind was on Nancy and her baby. It made him so mad that such an undeserving and unappreciative man like Ned had a beautiful wife who was pregnant with his baby. He had always wanted to be a husband and father. Yet, he could never find a woman he wanted to even date. Joe always joked about how Frank acted like an old man when he was only 26 because he never went on dates. His nose was always buried in his work. Frank secretly knew why it was so hard for him to get a date. For the last six years, he had compared every girl he met to Nancy. To him, no one came even close to her. Now she was married and pregnant. She would be a great mom and he knew it. He wanted to be happy for her, he really did. It was just that he really wished that it were his baby. He loved Nancy even after six years of not even seeing her. He knew it sounded like some bad soap opera, but it was true. She was here now though, and he would give her any help she needed. He would go to the doctor appointments if she wished, he would buy weird combinations of food for her when she had cravings, and he would help her with the baby. The problem was that he knew she wouldn't take his help easily. She would need some persuading and assurances. He wasn't sure if this baby was reason enough for her to go back to Ned. She would want the baby to have both of its parents to raise it, even if that meant going back to a loveless relationship. He hoped she was smart enough not to put herself through that.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

Hey everybody . . .sorry for the long wait. Thanks for all the reviews! Hope you enjoy.

Frank entered his apartment quietly. He put his briefcase and the flowers he had bought for Nancy down. It was really quiet and he was wondering what Nancy was doing. He tiptoed to her room just in case she was sleeping because he knew she needed all the sleep she could get. When he got to her room his heart began to beat rapidly. Her room looked clean and unused, the bed made and unwrinkled. Frank looked around and noticed a note on the dresser. He walked slowly over to it, and then picked it up and read it.

_Dear Frank,_

_I'm sorry about coming into your life and turning it upside down. I shouldn't have bothered you. Thanks so much for your hospitality I can always count on you and I know it. If you're wondering where I am right now, I am on my way to Chicago to see Ned. I have to tell him about the baby. I'm not sure where anything is going to go from there, but just remember I will always love you, you are the best friend I have ever had._

_Thanks again, for everything._

_Love,_

_Nance_

Frank was really upset. Didn't she know he loved her? Why would she go to Ned's by herself, what if he was drunk, he could hurt her and the baby. He knew what he was going to do right at that moment. He called the airport and asked them when their next flight to Chicago was. Then he packed some things, locked up the house, and went out of the door.

In River Heights

Nancy stepped out of the taxi and looked at the house she knew so well. It was her childhood home. She walked up the driveway and to the front door. Taking a deep breath she knocked on the door. As soon as she knocked on it, Hannah swung the door open. Hannah looked at her quietly and then began to smile.

"Nancy, how good it is to see you!" Hannah gave Nancy a big motherly hug and a kiss on the cheek. How are you? It's been so long. Are you hungry?"

Nancy smiled at Hannah's welcome; she was always worried about Nancy being hungry. "Hannah it's great to see you too, I missed you a lot. I will take you up on that hungry thing though, I'm starving."

Laughing the women walked into the house. Nancy looked around and was very glad to see that nothing had changed. She looked at the door to her Father's office and then looked at Hannah. Knowing what Nancy was asking her; she nodded and told Nancy he was in there. Nancy took a deep breath and knocked on his door. She heard her father's deep, familiar voice say come in, and then pushed the door open slowly. Her father was looking at papers on his desk, but raised his head when she came in. Then he saw his face lit up, and a look of shock registered on his face.

"Nancy! Oh I missed you!" Carson stood up and enveloped his only daughter in a big hug.

"I missed you too Dad," Nancy said, her voice muffled from having her head against his chest, "I'm sorry it took me so long to visit."

Carson just smiled at her daughter and told her it didn't matter because she was here now. Nancy looked at her dad and took a deep breath. She knew she had to tell her dad, and she needed to do it now. She told her father she had something to tell him and Hannah that she needed to get out the way. Carson called in Hannah, and they waited for her to come. When she came in, Nancy got up and began to pace nervously.

" Okay, you guys, I have to tell you something. I'm . . . uhh . . . pregnant." Nancy looked at her dad and Hannah and waited for a reaction. Both of them looked shocked at first, and then they were really excited.

" My baby is having a baby," Carson began, " congratulations!" Carson gave his daughter another big hug. Hannah smiled, she was so happy. This girl she had raised had become such a beautiful and strong woman. Now she was having her own baby. Hannah hugged her little girl while holding back sobs. When she pulled away she noticed the not-so-happy look on Nancy's face. She didn't look excited at all. Carson noticed it too, and he and Hannah looked at each other. Then Hannah pushed Nancy down into a chair, and Carson asked her what was wrong. Nancy considered lying, but she knew they would see right through it. So she sat there, and told them the whole truth.

Plane to Chicago

Frank was restless he needed the plane to go faster. He was worried that something really bad was going to happen. He had this strange feeling in the pit of his stomach. He just hoped Nancy hadn't gone to Ned's yet.


	7. Chapter 7

Nancy had finally convinced her reluctant father that she would be okay going to Ned's by herself. He made her promise to leave her cell phone on and to call him if there was any problem.

Nancy had been visiting with her dad and Hannah for two hours. She had stayed longer than she planned and really needed to go before she chickened out. She had to be ready to face him.

She hugged her dad and her Hannah one more time before she left out the door. She was just about to step into her father's Mercedes when a taxi pulled up in front of the house. Nancy watched as the passenger stepped out of the taxi and gasped when she realized it was Frank. The cab drove away leaving Frank and Nancy standing on the driveway staring at each other.

"What are you doing here Frank?" Nancy asked with an expressionless face.

" I'm sorry Nancy but I couldn't let you face him alone."

"I can take care of myself."

"No you can't," Frank began with an angry look in his eyes, " why won't you ever let anyone help you? Why do you always need to be a super hero? I lost you to Ned once and I'm not going to lose you to him again."

Nancy was about to yell back when she realized he was right. She didn't only have herself to worry about, but also her unborn baby. And he was afraid to lose her. She realized he loved her as much as she loved him. She could never get back with Ned now and she knew it. He had only been a stand in, her comfort zone. It had been unfair to both of them and look where they ended up.

Nancy looked up, met his eyes, and smiled. She closed the distance between them and gave him a hug.

" Thanks Frank, " she whispered in his ear, " for everything."

"I just don't want to lose you – or the baby," he said with a shy grin.

Nancy pulled back and smiled at him again. Hand in hand they walked to the Mercedes. It was time to confront Ned, and even though she wouldn't admit it, she was scared.


	8. Chapter 8

Sorry about the short chapter, the ideas haven't really been flowing, so I'd thought I could make it up to you with this chapter. Thanks for the reviews 

Chapter 8 

Nancy and Frank pulled up in front of Nancy and Ned's Chicago home. Nancy sat perfectly still as all the bad memories hit her at once, and a tear rolled slowly down her face. Frank noticed and hated Ned all the more. He was really worried about if he could keep his cool when he was around Ned, he didn't want to make a bigger mess. Nancy slowly opened her door and stepped out of the car. Frank did the same and they walked slowly and quietly to the front door. Frank was about to knock when Nancy stopped him. She pulled out her key and opened the door. As they walked in the house, Frank looked around. It was a really nice place. The décor was very sophisticated, and he could see Nancy's touch everywhere. He noticed how her breathing became louder and worried about if she could do this. He grabbed her hand and they walked further into the house.

"Ned," Nancy called quietly," are you here?" Nancy continued to call his name as she approached the TV room. She knew he was in here somewhere because she had seen his car in the driveway. Nancy noticed the TV was blaring as she got nearer. She entered and Frank followed. Ned was sitting on the couch, surrounded by beer bottles, and his eyes were glued to the TV screen.

"Ned, NED!" Nancy yelled at him, worried if he was okay. Ned looked up, saw Nancy, and smiled. Then he looked behind her, saw Frank, and scowled. Frank began to clench and unclench his fists.

" So that's where you've been huh? I've been here worried sick about you and you've been off having an affair with Frank Hardy." Ned said this with an eerie calm in his eye that scared Nancy.

"That is not fair and you know it. I came home and found you in OUR bed with a co-worker, and you try to accuse me of cheating on you? What is that? What is your problem? I gave you all of me, and you always accused me of never being there, of not loving you. Well you cheated on me!" Nancy started crying silent tears and Frank moved behind her for support. He knew she needed it, and didn't care what Ned was thinking. If there was a world record for how much somebody hated another person, he would definitely win.

Ned looked at his hands, then at Nancy's face, then at Frank's arms around her waist. " So you get mad at me for cheating on you once when you never loved me? You married me but always wanted something different. Do you know how much that hurt? I really love you Nancy, you're my world." Ned took another sip of his beer while Frank snickered.

" She's your world, huh?" Frank said menacingly. " So you thought you'd destroy her. Hurt her until she couldn't hurt anymore? Force her to do things she didn't want to do? Or is that just how you show people you care, cause if it is, you're more twisted than I ever thought." Frank was visibly shaken and Nancy held his hand for her benefit and his.

"Look Ned, I didn't come here to fight. I came here to tell you something really important. Nancy was about to go on when Ned interrupted her.

"Oh? Like what? You want a divorce so you can be with Frank without a guilty conscience? Huh? Is that it, cause I can tell you know honey I won't make it easy for you." Ned looked at her with hatred and took another swig of beer. Frank was about to step towards him but Nancy pulled him back. She wanted to fight her own war.

" LISTEN TO YOURSELF! You have abused me, cheated on me, degraded me, and now you are trying to make it seem like everything's my fault. I can't believe I ever loved a man like you. I trusted you with my life, and look what you did to it. And now I'm pregnant with your baby." Nancy finished this as anger burned in her cold blue eyes.

"You're pregnant? Are you sure it's mine and not Hardy's?" Nancy couldn't believe he just accused her of cheating on him again.

" You are impossible. I have never cheated on you. Frank was just there when I needed a shoulder to cry on. I was pretty messed up because of you. But you just made me realize how much I wish this baby wasn't yours. My baby needs a goof father, not a drunk jerk!"

Ned looked at her like he was just slapped in the face. Frank stood behind her still, trying to smother a smile. " You're really pregnant with my baby? I'm going to be a father?" Slowly a smile spread across his face. I can't believe it! I have always wanted to be a dad; I always wanted to be the father of your baby. I've known that ever since I was sixteen, Nancy. Can't you forgive me, and give me another chance?"


	9. Chapter 9

Hey here's chapter 9 sorry . . .it took so long . Thanks for all of the reviews! Hope you enjoy . . .

**Chapter 9**

Nancy stood very still, not sure if she was hearing right. Was he really asking her for a second chance after what he did? She almost wanted to laugh; I mean he had to be kidding her.

"I have given you a second chance Ned, but I've also given you a third and a fourth and a fifth. I'm tired of having new hope for you everyday that just gets crushed. I loved you Ned, I honestly did. But you're not the Ned Nickerson I knew and loved. You have changed and now I can't honestly say I love you anymore. I'm Nancy Drew, famous woman detective, and I have to come home and be scared of my own husband. Do you know what that feels like? No, I won't let you hurt me anymore, and I won't let you hurt our baby. You need to get help with your drinking problem and your anger. I'm sorry but I want a divorce."

Nancy said all of this very quickly and quietly. She had a distant cold, hard look in her eyes and her face had gone very pale. Frank was scared she might faint and let go of her hand to stand behind her. He was so proud of her for being so strong and doing what was right for herself for once. She was always worried about other people and she had to be the most selfless person he had ever met in his life. But this time she did what she needed to do for her and it was the right choice.

Ned had been staring at Nancy through her whole speech. The happy look on his face caused by the news of their baby quickly was erased as she spoke. When she was finished he got up and slowly began to walk towards her. Frank stood in front of Nancy and gave Ned a warning glare. Ned pushed Frank out of the way and bent down so he could whisper "no" rather loudly in Nancy's ear. Frank and Nancy stood stunned as Ned proceeded towards the stairs to go to his room. Frank looked at Nancy and he hated how she got even paler. Gosh he _really_ hated Ned Nickerson. For Ned's sake he hoped they never met alone in a dark alley. He pulled Nancy to him and hugged her and she began to cry on his shoulder. They stood like that for five minutes until Nancy pulled away. She began to walk towards the stairs when Frank stopped her.

"What are you doing?" Frank asked with a worried look on his face.

"I'm going to talk to Ned, this isn't over." Nancy said with a look that dared Frank to stop her.

" Nancy he's dangerous and he's drunk. I don't want him to hurt you or the baby. If you go up there I'm going with you."

Nancy looked up into Frank's eyes and thought to herself how handsome he was. He was so sweet and he was genuinely concerned for her. Even so she still told him no. Him being up there would just make things worse. She needed to talk to Ned by herself. Frank nodded reluctantly and hugged her one last time before she went up the stairs. He stood defeated and nervously listened for any unwanted sounds.

Nancy walked up the stairs and down the hall to her room. She stood outside the door remembering the last awful time she stood at this same door. She took a deep breath and pushed the door open. She didn't see Ned but she heard water running in their bathroom. She walked slowly towards the bathroom and stopped at the door. Ned stood there brushing his teeth like nothing had ever happened. He looked up and met her gaze in the mirror. Then he just finished brushing his teeth and walked out of the bathroom lightly pushing her out the way so that he could get to the bed. Nancy couldn't believe how big of a jerk this guy was. Tears rolled down her face as she went to go stand by the bed.

"Ned please. If you really loved me you'd set me free. I can't live with you anymore. I don't want to be married to you anymore. Who you've become disgusts me –"

"It disgusts me too!" Ned shouted interrupting and startling Nancy. "I didn't want to be this person. I've always hated people who drank all the time and hurt the people they loved and now I've become one. But I can't stop . . . I've tried and I can't. I'm so sorry Nance. I've hurt you, and you are the single most important thing in the world to me. You are my heart and if you leave me I will die."

Ned's face now matched Nancy's tear stained one. She had no idea what to do. What would happen if she let her guard down and he hurt her again? He sounded so sincere though, he truly sounded ashamed for what he did. Nancy stepped closer to the bed and then kneeled down beside it. She picked up Ned's hand and began to stroke it gently.

"Ned I'm sorry but I can't be in this relationship anymore. If I stay then I'll be sacrificing myself for you. I can't do that, I promised I would never compromise who I am for a guy no matter how important he was to me. I have loved you for eight years Ned but maybe we just weren't met to be. We've only been married five years and our marriage has already fallen apart. I need you to give me a divorce. I need you to love me enough to want me to be happy. I need this Ned." After finishing this Nancy gave Ned a kiss on his lips and smoothed his hair back. She looked straight into his eyes and waited for him to respond. Ned met her gaze and began to cry harder. He realized she was right, he had to do this for her and for his baby. They deserved a better life that the one he would give them. He took in a shaky breath and then nodded his head. He kissed her hand and then let it go.

Nancy couldn't believe it, he had said yes. He was going to give her a divorce. She was happy and sad at the same time. She did love her husband; he was her first love and always would be special to her. But he was right; she and her baby did deserve better and she knew just where to find it. She got up and kissed his cheek. He began sobbing heart-rending sobs that made her cry silent tears. She walked out of the room and closed the door never looking behind her. It was finally over. She began to walk down the stairs and attempted to smile when she saw Frank standing there waiting. She fell into his outstretched arms and held on for dear life. She cried into his shoulder and allowed him to carry her from her home and out to the waiting car.

Life could only get better.

_She was driving last Friday on her way to Cincinnati  
On a snow white Christmas Eve  
Going home to see her Mama and her Daddy with the baby in the backseat  
Fifty miles to go and she was running low on faith and gasoline  
It been a long hard year  
She had a lot on her mind and she didn't pay attention  
She was going way to fast   
Before she knew it she was spinning on a thin black sheet of glass  
She saw both their lives flash before her eyes  
She didn't even have time to cry  
She was sooo scared  
She threw her hands up in the air_

Jesus take the wheel  
Take it from my hands  
Cause I can't do this all on my own  
I'm letting go   
So give me one more chance  
To save me from this road I'm on   
Jesus take the wheel

It was still getting colder when she made it to the shoulder  
And the car came to a stop  
She cried when she saw that baby in the backseat sleeping like a rock  
And for the first time in a long time  
She bowed her head to pray  
She said I'm sorry for the way  
I've been living my life  
I know I've got to change  
So from now on tonight

Jesus take the wheel  
Take it from my hands  
Cause I can't do this all my own   
I'm letting go  
So give me one more chance  
To save me from this road I'm on

Oh, Jesus take the wheel

THE END!

Yesssss I'm done! I needed to end the story with Ned realizing he was wrong because he's such a good guy in the stories and even though I never liked his character I couldn't deny that. Uhh yea so the characters don't belong to me . . . and the song is by Carrie Underwood. Thanks for reading!


End file.
